


Good Night, Sleep Tight (Don't let The Playboy bite)

by akasxna



Category: ARMY - Fandom, EXO (Band), EXO-L, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baekhyun is playboy!au kinda, Baekhyun pining after Jungkook, Explicit Language, F/M, Jung kook the innocent lil shit, M/M, Namjoon and Zico being the perverts they are, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasxna/pseuds/akasxna
Summary: “alright, alright- as long as you don’t go too far like you did with taeyeon, okay? jesus, you don’t know how much we suffered because of your affairs,” chanyeol advised.baekhyun grinned. “will do,”-“we’re just warning you now, be careful around him. don’t let your guard down, or else you’ll end up like his other experiments.” namjoon warned, brows furrowed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bRUUhhHHh i'm shook. this is my first ever story posted on ao3 and i'm so sorry if it's crappy as hell-  
> anyways. enjoy the story and leave kudos if you're feeling generous ~~ //
> 
> anyways, come find me on kik for a chat or recommendations, legit anythiNg, @ridejimin__ // yes there are two underscores in my username// or my tumblr my username is akasxna. see you there!

it was only after exo’s exordium concert tour in malaysia that they went back to korea to rest for a week. i know what you’re thinking- a week of rest ? is sm out of his mind ?

  
they were all invited to some sort of celebration party in Hongdae where all the idols gather and, well, party. everyone else seemed to be on holiday too which is convenient. baekhyun needed to do some stress relieving.

  
bangtan arrived to the party at 6:30pm and everyone greeted them welcome, some girls eyeing them thirstily.

chanyeol nudged baekhyun with his elbow lightly. “yo, dude- that guy- what’s his name again?” he pointed at a tall, handsome guy with light brown hair and faded purple highlights, fair skin, body and face carved by the greek sculptors, voice of an angel and personality every girl(or boy) will fall for.

baekhyun looked up from his phone. “hmm? oh that, isn’t he jungkook? the maknae?”

“oh shit he is fucking fine for a maknae,” jongin licked his lips, joining in on the gossip. “sehun why can’t you be like that?” he teased his boyfriend playfully.

  
sehun scowled and punched jongin in the arm, hard. “fuck you, jongin, why can’t you be like that dancer jimin then?”

jongin winced in pain but then recovered quickly and smiles mischievously. “aww, babe, you know I’m only joking. you know i love you more than anything, right?”

  
the two continued bickering and chanyeol and baekhyun rolled their eyes at their cheesiness and continued eyeing the maknae of bangtan. “he is really damn fine though, jongin is right,”

baekhyun nodded and smirked as he watched jungkook, pleased. chanyeol stared at him, side eyed.

“don’t tell me you’re going after him, now,”

  
“oh give me a break, channie, i haven’t had an affair for so many months! besides, taeyeon is probably over me anyways. i need to release my stress and have a bit of fun for once in my life, you know?” baekhyun exclaimed. chanyeol sighed.

“alright, alright- as long as you don’t go too far like you did with taeyeon, okay? jesus, you don’t know how much we suffered because of your affairs,”

  
baekhyun grinned. “will do,”

 

  
_________

 

  
jungkook sat down on a comfy chair, waiting for his ordered drink and started surfing through the internet, wondering what else his fans, koreaboo, dispatch, allkpop etc has been up to lately. he snorted loudly when he saw the article titled “Dispatch reveals evidence of BTS’ Jungkook and BLACKPINK’s Jennie’s alleged scandal” and didn’t realise when another presence walked up to him, standing behind the chair beside him. It was only when the person waved their hand in front of his face that jungkook swiftly looked up from his phone. realising the situation, jungkook’s eyes widened as he stood up and bowed 90 degrees for his sunbaenim.

  
“I- i’m so sorry! i didn’t realise you were here…” jungkook stuttered and fumbled over his words, face flushing as he shuffled his feet and clamped his hands together- an indication of him being nervous.

  
baekhyun laughed and motioned for jungkook to sit down. “hey, it’s alright. what’s with the informal-ness? just call me hyung, it’s not a big deal. i was asking- mind if i sit here?"

  
“o-oh, sure…” jungkook sighed in relief and sat down together with his senior. “you really scared me for awhile there, hyung,” he smiled shyly and peeked at baekhyun through his bangs. baekhyun found this so endearing and adorable that he had to physically stop himself from pinching his junior’s chubby cheeks.

 

baekhyun waved his hand in the air, a sign of nonchalance. “there’s absolutely no reason to be scared and nervous around me,” he said, trying his best to sound professional, charming and calm. he guessed it worked because jungkook’s eyes immediately light up, sparkling and baekhyun could literally see stars in them. “now, what were you reading that got you zoning out terribly that you didn’t even realise i was here?"

  
jungkook groaned and showed him the article. “dispatch makes up so much bullshit, i swear,” he realised what he had said and immediately apologised. “oops, sorry- shouldnt have said that,”

 

baekhyun smirked in satisfaction as he came to realise that jungkook is not as innocent as everyone guessed. he skimmed through the article and snorted too. “what is this, kid’s era? dispatch needs to up their game. real talk though- are you two dating?” he was silently praying for god to be kind to him and make jungkook say no.

 

jungkook shook his head. baekhyun did an internal happy dance and fist pumps, but externally he kept his cool. “that’s exactly my reaction when i read articles about seolhyun liking zico back,” he laughed.

  
“dude, seriously? seolhyun noona with zico sunbaenim? i mean, not to be rude, but she’s way out of his league, man!” jungkook’s eyes widened as he leaned forward.

  
baekhyun grinned. “i know, right? i believe seolhyun's not too stupid to like someone like zico,” he said the last sentence out loud, deliberately trying to annoy zico.

  
“hey, i heard that!” zico shouted from the other side of the room, having to tear his hungry eyes away from seolhyun who was too busy dancing on the dance floor with her girls.

  
“good for you, sherlock!” baekhyun shouted back. jungkook giggled at this, his bunny teeth showing. baekhyun added that into his ‘things about jungkook i find adorable’ list.

  
_______

 

it was really fun, talking to jungkook. he was a patient, accepting and sassy person with a matching sense of humour once you break through his shy demeanour. baekhyun decided that he still wants to spend more time with him, but time was running out as midnight came. he wanted to make the first move before someone else took his prey.

  
“aye man, it’s so nice talking to you all night but i’m afraid my minions and i will have to go back to the dorms before sm-nim kills us again, mind if i get your number?” baekhyun joked.

  
jungkook’s eyes lit up as he nodded and baekhyun gave his new matte jet black iPhone 7plus to jungkook. clicking ‘new contact’, he named it “kookie’ and typed his number in. “finito!”

  
baekhyun chuckled. “adios, amigo, see you later alligator,” and waved at him before walking towards his members.

 

 

 

  
“yo,” chanyeol exclaimed, dragging the ‘o’, “you piece of shit, why didn’t you bring me with you, asshole?”

  
“bring you with me to where?” baekhyun shrugged and acted as if he didn’t know.

  
“dimwit, to jungkook of course, dickhead,” chanyeol swore and managed to turn a few heads towards their direction. ducking his head slightly, he smiled sheepishly and apologised for his explicit behaviour.

  
“kekeke, isn’t someone getting jealous? i told you, channie, i’m just gonna have a bit of fun. nothing too much, you can have him after I’m done with him,” baekhyun said.

 

chanyeol pouted. “fine, don’t take too long though,” he picked up a glass of hot chocolate and chugged it. the warm liquid trickled down his throat, soothing them and quenched his thirst.

  
“hot chocolate, seriously channie?” baekhyun complained. “come on, you can do better than that!”

  
“hey hey hey, i don’t wanna get drunk and end up doing something stupid again!” chanyeol replied, albeit the thought of alcohol sounded too appealing to him. but he didn’t want to risk it. the last time he was drunk, he had gotten into a physical fight with verbal jint. why, you ask? well, it’s because chanyeol turns into the meanest, douchiest(if that is even a word) and coldest person ever when he’s drunk and can never stop complaining about everything. its the complete opposite of him, no one can believe until they witness it themselves- and believe me, lots of people did.

  
baekhyun snorted. “okay, okay. now lets go home! I’m so tired.”

 

  
_______

 

  
jungkook, after finishing up his drink that took FOREVER to arrive, walked to where his mates where sitting. he sat next to taehyung, his closest friend. taehyung, being the nosy friend he is, raised an eyebrow and started questioning jungkook.

  
“we saw you with baekhyun hyung just now. spill the tea, whats the deal here? any flames sparking?” taehyung wiggled his eyebrows while leaning towards the younger. namjoon, who was previously immersed in checking out miss a’s suzy, joined the conversation.

  
jungkook frowned. “nothing happened, he just came up to me and we started talking…” he stated. he blushed as he recalled baekhyun’s charming personality. this only caused more suspicion for namjoon and taehyung.

  
namjoon, the leader, narrowed his eyes jokingly. “don’t lie, theres definitely something going on between you guys. what is it?"

  
“seriously, guys! we’ve just met, what could possibly happen in just a few hours after meeting a person?” jungkook exclaimed.

  
“i don’t know, one night stands?” jimin, who was listening to the whole conversation, uttered next to them, scrolling through his phone. jungkook pinched his arm. “oww! manners, child,”

 

“but no, seriously, jungkook. have you heard about his affairs?” namjoon asked.

  
jungkook’s eyes cast down. “yeah, i have. but that doesn’t mean anything-“

  
namjoon cut him off. “we’re just warning you now, be careful around him. don’t let your guard down, or else you’ll end up like his other _experiments_.” he warned, brows furrowed.

  
jungkook sighed. he hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is uppp. next chapter will be up soon.
> 
>  
> 
> again, my kik is @ridejimin__ with two underscores and my tumblr username is akasxna : ))


End file.
